Artist in love
by J.S-chan
Summary: Akatsuki kidnapps Deidara and Sasori falls in love. But he's not the only one who want's the blonde...
1. Chapter 1

**Yey, my first English fanfic XD God, ****English is hard… Thanks Google translate for helping me!**

**Okay, this is a Sasodei fanfic, may be other parings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not o****wn Naruto. **

**WARNING: Baaaaaaaad language!**

"Is it him?", Kisame asks.

"Yes, it is", Itachi answer "Pain sad it was a short guy with long, blond hair."

"B-but", Sasori tribes "he can't be _that_ guy. He looks so… so cute."

The three Akatsuki members stares at the sleeping boy. His face looks so innocent, the shirt has gone up to the chest so you can see his trained stomach and his arms lies on each side of the head.

"He looks like he's ready to be raped", Kisame says and laughs a small, creepy laugh.

Itachi sighs and looks at Sasori.

"Wake him up before it gets more uncomfortable."

Sasori walks towards the blonde and pokes his tummy. It is soft and smooth.

"Yo brat, wake up", he orders.

Slowly, the blond starts to open his eyes. The moon shines perfectly at them and the blue color sparkles in the glow. At first, he looks quite peaceful but when he sees the three strangers in front of him, he starts to scream.

"OH MY GOD, AKAT…"

Before he can finish the sentence, Itachi puts a hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream", he says in a low, threatening voice "someone might discover that we are here… Deidara… Okay?"

The blonde stares with big, scared eyes at Itachi. He nods carefully and the black haired man backs of.

"W-why are you here, un", Deidara asks terrified "What do you want?"

"We were sent here to get you", Sasori says and stares out the window "by our leader. He wants you to be a member of Akatsuki."

Deidara looks shocked at the redhead. He never thought that an S-ranked organization full of criminals would want him to join. Sure, he is a criminal himself but he never thought he was strong enough to join Akatsuki. He is flattered but he has no interest in joining them.

"I'm sorry but I don't think so."

The three Akatsuki members stare's at him.

"It wasn't a question", Sasori says, a little bit annoyed "it's an order!"

"But I don't want to join your organization, un", Deidara almost yells "leave me alone, you old perverts!"

Sasori grabs the smaller boys arm and stares in his blue, frightened eyes. Deidara can fell something sting, as if a needle was pressed against his arm.

"Shut up", Sasori says with a dark voice "I don't care if you want it or not, you coming with us!"

"I said NO!"

"I don't care!"

Deidara stares at the taller man. At first he looks scared, but then he smiles.

"What are you smiling at?", Sasori asks, not knowing what's going through the blondes head.

Before anyone can react, Deidara puts his right hand against his chest, two fingers up and yells;

"KATSU!"

BOOM!

Sasori flies out through the window. Neither Kisame nor Itachi did expect that and looks shocked at the redhead who lands in a tree on his feet's.

"That bastard", he hisses "he tried to blow me up!"

The smoke that filled the room disappears and to no one's surprise, the blonde is gone.

"I don't know if I should call that kid smart or just stupid", Kisame says and looks through the room with his small, black eyes.

Itachi sighs again.

"I'm really not in the mood to play hide and seek", he says irritated.

"Itachi-san, Sasori is gone to", Kisame says and points to the tree where the puppet master had stood.

XxXxX

Deidara smiles as he runs through the village. He had managed to sneak away from the Akatsuki members of all people, how could he not be proud. But he is a little surprised that no one noticed him having clay in his hand. They may not be as powerful as people say. He jumps up on a roof and sits down, leaning against a small wall.

"Oh god, I'm so tired", he mumbles "I think I need to… NO, I can't fall asleep now, the Akatsuki is after me."

He stares at a streetlight as the light becomes fuzzier and fuzzier.

"What's wrong with me?", he ask himself.

He tries to stand up but the legs cannot carry him, and he just falls back to the roof.

"Looks like my poison works", says a smug voice.

Deidara looks to his left and ha can see Sasori walk towards him with a proud smile on his face.

"Poison…", Deidara says with a weak, questioning voice "when did you…"

"When I grabbed your arm, remember?", Sasori answers "The sting you probably felt was a needle with poison hide in my coat. Don't worry, you won't die, just sleep for some hours."

Deidara starts to breath heavily and he lies down slowly, not having enough power to even sit up.

"Bastard…" is the last thing he says before he falls asleep.

XxXxX

Deidara wakes up slowly.

'Ow, my head hurts', he thinks and makes a grimace 'stupid redhead who poisoned me.'

He opens his eyes but all he can see is black.

'Oh my god, that bastard made me blind!'

"Holly shit!"

"Looks who's finally waked up", a strange voice says.

Deidara tries to move his body but his hands and feet are tiedand he's being carried.

"Who is it?", Deidara asks.

He can feel something strange around his head.

'Am I wearing a blindfold?'

"Such a bad memory you have", the voice says "don't you remember us, the Akatsuki."

Deidara tries to move one more time, now much more violent.

Useless.

"Well, now that you will be one of us, their is no point in not telling you our name. I am Hoshigaki Kisame. The redhead is Akasuna Sasori and the black haired is Uchiha Itachi."

Deidara knew he had recognized that man. All Uchiha's looked the same; tall, dark hair, creepy eyes… But to think that that man was Uchiha Itachi! The man who killed his own clan…

Deidara can feel a hand right under his butt and he starts to blush.

"C-can you please put me down?", Deidara asks nervously "I really don't like to being buried over your shoulder."

"Right… If I do it you will just run away", Kisame says and laugh at the question.

"No, I promise, I won't!"

"Don't whine like that, you start to sound like a woman."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Without any hands to punch the fish with or legs to kick him with, Deidara just does what he can do. Bite…

"OW! What the… the kid bit me!", Kisame roars in pain.

"We should maybe put that blindfold over his mouth instead so he can't bite you, and, we don't need to hear him whine", Sasori says and Deidara can feel his evil smirk.

XxXxX

After a long walk the Akatsuki members finally decides to find an inn and stay there for the night. Deidara smiles about the thought to not be carried anymore.

"Okay, we will have to sleep two and two. Who will sleep with the blonde?", Kisame asks.

"I won't", Itachi says, not because he cares.

"Me neither", Sasori says.

Kisame sighs.

"All right, I have carried him all the way so I won't do it. I think… Sasori would do it, because he will be your partner."

"Oh hell no", Sasori says angrily.

Before he can say anything else, Kisame and Itachi has already disappeared into their own room, leaving Deidara on floor in the hallway. Sasori stares at the younger boy.

"I think I might leave you here in the hallway", he says and walks towards his own room.

"What, you can't do that", Deidara says irritated "Someone can find me here and… By the way, that's a great idea, forget that I said something."

The blonde's right. Someone might discover him and help him get away and whose fault will it be? Sasoris. And it's not that funny when the blonde's want to stay. Sasori sighs and walks back to Deidara and lifts him up, bridal style.

"Why can't you just untie me so I can walk myself?", Deidara asks angrily.

Sasori doesn't answer. He walks in to the room and puts the blonde on the bed and then he walks to the door and locks it. The room has one desk, two chairs, two bedside tables and one double bed. Deidara lies down. He can't do much now when he is tied.

"Pleeease ~", Deidara begs "untie me!"

"No", Sasori says, trying to ignore the blonde.

"Come on."

"Shut up!"

"Please~…"

Sasori sighs and walks towards the bed and sits down. He removes the blindfold from the blonde, who smiles.

"Finally", he says relieved.

"But don't think that I will tie up you're hands or feet's", the redhead says and leans closer to the smaller boy, now with a big smirk on his face "because that would spoil the fun."

**What do**** you think? I know, it's not that great. I'M SORRY! I'm not so good in English, so… Please review ^^…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't read through this chapter very good so ****it may be many faults and stuff… I'm sorry for that! Well… here's chapter 2… **

"Hello, how's it going?", Kisame asks as he enter Sasoris and Deidaras room.

He stops and just stares with big eyes at the sight in front of him. Sasori is sitting on Deidaras back while he ties the blonde's hands to the bed. Kisames thoughts start to imagine stuff.

"Ehm, Sasori", Kisame says and puts his hands to his eyes, trying to hide them and his blush "I don't think leader-sama allows this kind of things."

Sasori snorts.

"I'm not doing what you think I'm doing you old, perverted shark", he says end gets of the younger boy "I just tied him up so he won't escape under the night. I sat on him because he couldn't be still."

Deidara now sits on the bed and is trying to escape. He tries to pull out his hands from the rope but it is too tight. He cannot untie the knot because it's right on his wrists and to reach it he needs to bend his hands in a way that is impossible. The blonde sighs and stares at the redhead.

"Bastard, un."

"Brat."

**XxXxX**

It's night. Sasori moves back and forth, dreaming a very... odd dream.

"_Sasori no__ Danna", Deidara says with a seductive voice "Please take me, un."_

_Sasori smirks as he crawls over to the blonde, kissing his stomach and chest. When he starts to kiss the neck he finds the right spot directly, making the blonde moan.__ He looks at Deidaras face. It's red from blushing and his eyes are only half open._

"_P-please Danna, do it now", Deidara begs with a soft, longing voice._

_Without even prepare the blonde, Sasori start to enter._

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Sasoris eyes flies open and he sits up quickly. He breathes heavily, staring at the wall.

'What did I just… dream about?' he thinks horrified.

"If you are going to have _that_ kind of dreams, can you pleeease sleep in another room?", Deidara asks irritated.

"I talked in my sleep?", Sasori asks and turns around and looks at the blonde, worried that he might have heard something he shouldn't.

"More like moaning, un", Deidara answer "And you moved you're body, hitting me several times."

Sasori face palm himself and lies down.

'It doesn't seem like the blonde figured out _who _I was dreaming about, but it's really embarrassing he figured out that I was dreaming about sex', Sasori thinks and blushes.

"If I wasn't tied to the bed I would have killed you by now", Deidara says angrily as he yawns, a little tear falling down his cheek.

It becomes silent for a moment. Sasori turns his head slowly and looks at the blondes hands. Thanks to the moonlight he can see that red marks have been formed around Deidaras wrists.

"Does it hurt?", he asks, looking at the wrists.

"What?"

"Does it hurt?", he repeat "…to be tied?"

Deidara looks at his hands over his head and answer with a low "yes".

Once again, it becomes quiet in the room. After some few minutes Deidara is asleep, but Sasori lies awake, unable to sleep. He stares at Deidaras almost peacefully sleeping face. He can see pain, and for some reason, he doesn't like it.

**XxXxX**

The sun rises to the sky and shines through the windows, the light landing on Deidaras face. He makes a grimace and curses the sun a few times before he hides his face under the cover. He lies there for some minutes before he realize something. He's not tied to the bed anymore. Deidara sits up, the cover slowly falling down from his head and he looks through the room. No one's there. Without hesitation, he gets up from the bed and runs towards the window. He opens it and just when he's about to climb out he stops. He doesn't know why, but he can't move.

"Where do you think you're going", a teasing voice asks.

Deidara recognize the voice, and doesn't need to turn around to look at the person to know who it is.., not because he can.

"Sasori", Deidara mumbles irritated.

The redhead smirks when the younger boy turns around.

"What's wrong with my body, un?", Deidara asks annoyed over that he can't control himself.

"I'm just using my chakra to make something that reminds of… strings… to control your body", Sasori says and raises his hands, showing something blue on the fingertips.

"Release me you bastard, un!", Deidara orders.

Sasori does as he says and the blonde can once again move on his own.

"Come on", the redhead says and turns around "We are leaving now. If you are to slow Kisame will have to carry you again. And…", he pauses and glances back towards the blonde "you don't want to know what happens when you make me wait."

Deidara sighs and walks towards the other man, not looking at him. They walk's out of the room and meets the other two Akatsuki members in the hallway. Itachi stares at Deidara with his expressionless eyes.

"Are you sure we can trust him?", he asks and looks at Sasori "…He might escape."

The puppet man ignores the question and walks out from the inn, the other following him. Deidara walks behind him, staring at his back.

'I wonder why I'm more like… free today then yesterday…' he thinks and looks up at the sky.

**I'M FINALLY DONE! …Not with the story but with the chapter…**** Long it took o.o… I blame school xp I know the chapter is short but that happens… I hope I can start to write yaoi in the next onew Can't promise. I know I wrote yaoi in this one but it was so short and bad. But I can do longer better… I hope…**

**Thanks to everyone who reading this story^^ Love you guys who reviewed, I really appreciate it 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :D it's been a while! I'm sorry for that but I had no inspiration to write this chapter****… and if you only knew how many times I rewrite it… -_-" Anyway, here's chapter 3!^^**

"Where the hell are they?" a white haired man yells as he hits his hands on a big, round table.

"Hidan, can you please shut up?" a big man with a mask that covers half of his face, only revealing his green eyes, says, annoyed over the yelling.

"No, you shut up, Kakuzu!" the man named Hidan yells once again and glares at the man beside him.

"Stop acting like a baby! You're a 19 year old Akatsuki member, not a five years old kid!" Kakuzu yells back.

"Can please both of you shut up and sit down!" a man with orange, spike hair and a lot of piercings orders with a monotone voice.

Both of the yelling men glare at each other, now in silence while they sit down at the chairs behind them.

"Pain", a blue haired woman with a white flower in her hair says and looks to the pierced man "When are Itachi and the others back?"

Pain shakes his head, as a gesture that he doesn't know. He though they would have arrived yesterday.

"Hehe, Sasori must be irritated as hell for keeping us waiting", Hidan says and laughs at the thought of the red head.

Pain only sighs, but he can't resist thinking of Sasori and how annoyed he must be right now. He then looks around in the room, searching with his eyes after something. He stops at the blue haired woman.

"Konan, where's Tobi?" he asks, still with the same monotone voice.

"I think he's in that big tree outside the hideout and looks for the others", she answers.

Pain nods and just when he's going to tell Konan to bring him back in, he can hear a loud scream through the hallway, heading for the room where he and the other members are. And it's not so hard to figure out who it is… The door to the room flies up and hits the wall with a loud bang, and in runs a man with an orange mask and black, spike hair.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" he screams like a school girl "LEADER-SAMA!"

He jumps up and down, waving his arms in an odd looking way.

"What is it Tobi?" Pain asks, now looking very tired.

"TOBI SAW THEM! TOBI SAW THEM" the masked man screams happily "TOBI SAW ITACHI-SAN AND THE OTHERS!"

Pain looks at him, a little surprised and for once he's proud over the hyperactive male.

"Were exactly are they?" he asks.

"I just saw them enter the hideout, so they should be here any minute now", Tobi answers, still jumping around.

"Good. Okay, so all we have to do now is to sit here and wait for them", Pain says and glares at Tobi, irritated over jumping.

Tobi notice this and sits down quiet on a chair beside the leader.

It's now quiet in the room. Everyone sits still and stares at the door, waiting for the other Akatsuki members to enter it. Low steps can be heard from the other side of the hallway, and they are coming closer and closer. After only a few seconds, Kisame stands in front of everyone, and smiles his big smile that shows his sharp teeth's.

"Hello everybody", he says and walks in to the room.

After him comes Itachi. He doesn't say anything, he only nods and stands beside Kisame. And then comes Sasori and, for the other members, a total stranger. Everyone stares at him, curious about the boy who will be the new member of Akatsuki. No one says anything. To judge buy they way they look at Deidara, they seems to be surprised. After a long silence, Hidan is the first one to speak up.

"Why the fuck did you guys bring a girl here?"

Kisame starts to laugh and Sasori smiles amused. Deidara can feel the anger grow inside of him. He really wishes that he had some clay so he could blow up that idiot.

"Ehm, Hidan", Kisame says as he stopped laughing "It's not a girl. This IS the guy we were looking for."

Hidan stares with wide eyes at the blonde, not believing what he's hearing.

"Is that hot shit a BOY?"

Deidara can feel his face turning red. He tries to hide his blush with his hair, not wanting anyone to see it.

"Well", Pain says and stands up "Everyone, this is Deidara. He's the new member I told you guys about, the one who will be Sasoris new partner. Any questions?"

"When did I agree to join this organization, un?" Deidara asks irritated and looks at Pain, now red of anger.

Pain only ignores the blonde and turns his back to everyone, starting to walk away with Konan after him. He opens a door which is almost as dark as the walls, and walks in to the room with Konan. Before he closes the door he turns around and looks at Hidan.

"Help him change clothes."

"Fuck no!" Hidan yells but just like Deidara he gets ignored and it annoys him as hell.

But then he sighs and stands up and walks out of the room.

"Come one blondie", he says and waves for Deidara to follow him.

"My name is Deidara, un!" the blonde mumbles as he follows the white haired man.

**XxXxX**

"It's to big… This one too… This is also to big… Damn blondie, why are you so small?" Hidan complains as he looks through a whole wardrobe with only Akatsuki robs.

Deidara snorts, not liking the new nickname he got.

"Maybe this one", Hidan mumbles and takes out a rob "Hey blondie, test this one."

"My name isn't blondie, you jackass, un", Deidara hisses as he takes the rob out of the other mans hands.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Hidan close the door to the wardrobe and then opens a drawer. He takes out a gray t-shirt with fishnet under, gray pants and long, white socks.

"Here", he says and gives the younger boy the clothes.

Deidara takes the clothes and places them on the floor. He then starts to take of his own shirt and throws it away. Then he takes off his shoes together with the pants. He's not aware that Hidan stares at him, following every move he does.

'I never thought he would look so good without any clothes on', he thinks, liking what he sees.

Deidara feels watched and when he looks up, he sees Hidan staring at him. Oh yeah, the white haired man really likes what's in front of him. He starts to slowly walk towards Deidara with a smirk that grows wider and wider. Feeling that something's wrong, Deidara starts to back away. But he doesn't get so far before he can feel the wall against his back. Hidan puts his hands of either side of the smaller boys head and leans closer to him, their noses almost touching each other.

"You know, you look very hot", he says with a low, seductive voice.

Deidara starts blush, but it's also anger that makes his face red.

"Leave me alone, you pervert", the blonde hisses and push's away older man so he can walk away.

But Hidan only pulls Deidara back and press him against the wall.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!"

**I'm not so proud over this chapter… T.T Sorry if it's crappy! ****And sorry for my English!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading^^3**

**One question; Are they wearing fishnet? I think it looks like it…o.ô**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally done with chapter 4! :D YEY! I'm sorry for keeping you guys wait so long, but I'm really out of ideas for this story . I'm trying my hardest for you who wants to read it, but it's hard! **

**(Are you happy now, Kouhai/Su-san;)?3)**

Hidan smirks at the uncomfortable blonde in front of him. He can see the fear in the blue eyes, which only makes the needs to have sex bigger. Deidara don't know what to do. He's not good at fighting close to his opponent, but which choice does he have? He has no clay so he cannot fight long distance. All he can do is to run away. But how? His stuck between the wall and the tall, white haired man.

Hidan leans closer to Deidara and just when their lips are about to touch each other the door to the room flies open and in comes Sasori.

"Hidan, what the hell!" he screams and runs towards the taller man and pushes him away from Deidara.

He grabs the blondes arm and drags him out of the room, leaving a confused Hidan on the floor.

"Sasori", Deidara says when they are out of the room "Why-?"

"I knew something like this would happen" Sasori hisses to himself, not listening to Deidara "Hidan, that idio-."

"SASORI" Deidara yells to get the red hairs attention "How could you know something like this would happen?"

"Well, you see brat" Sasori says, ignoring the blondes' evil glare he gets from calling him brat "Hidan likes to have sex, he thought you were hot, and you would be alone with him while changing your clothes… Well, I didn't find anything suspiciously about it. It was Kakuzu who told me to go."

He looks at Deidara and sees that he smiles.

"Why are you smiling, brat?" he asks.

"I never thought you really cared about me, un" the blonde says happily, for the moment ignoring the nickname.

"I don't!" the red head snorts and looks away "Just because I saved you from being raped doesn't mean I care."

He then looks back at Deidara who still smiles.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks "Why are you smiling like that to me? I thought you hated me."

"I do", Deidara says and looks down to the floor "It's just that, no one have ever cared about me. No one would ever save me, but you did, and I guess it just makes me happy."

Sasori sighs. He really can't understand that kid. He then discovers something he didn't think about before.

"Come on brat" he says to the younger boy as he starts to walk away.

"Where are we going, un?" Deidara asks and walks after the red head.

"We need to find you some clothes" Sasori says and turns to Deidara with a smirk "or do you want to go around like that?"

Deidara starts to blush when he realize that he is almost naked.

"O-of course not" he answers without looking at Sasori, still blushing.

**One year later**

Itachi sits in the kitchen, drinking some hot tea. He has just finished a mission and is now relaxing before he's going to do the next one. Just when he's about to put down the cup with tea, a kunai comes flying from nowhere and lands on the table right in front of him. He doesn't seem to be so surprised, it's like he knew it would happen. He puts down the cup calmly and sighs.

"Not today, Deidara", he says tiredly.

He looks up to the door on the other side of the room and there stands Deidara.

"Oh, come on now!" the blonde begs excited "I know I'm going to win this time, un!"

For over a month ago, Deidara wanted to fight against Itachi, to see if he was as good as everybody was saying. And, yes, he was. Deidara lost the fight but that didn't stop him from challenge the Uchiha, over and over again. And he won't stop until the day he wins.

"You said that last time" Itachi says monotonously "And the time before that, and all the other times."

Deidara lift his hand and points to Itachi with a serious face.

"Today, I will win!"

Itachi really miss the time when the blonde was shyer and wouldn't dare to do something against the other Akatsuki members. Now, he's just loud mouthed and he has a really bad temper. Well, he has always been loud mouthed and annoying but now, when he's growing up, it's even worse! Who knew a person could change so much in only a year.

"I won't fight against you" Itachi says as he stands up from the chair.

He walks towards Deidara and looks down at him.

"I don't hit girls."

"Hey!" the blonde shouts "I'm not a girl!"

"Well" Itachi says and puts a hand on the Deidaras head "Maybe if you did something about the hair you wouldn't look like one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, un?"

But before Deidara gets any answer, Itachi is gone. He stands now alone in the hallway and pulls his hands through his long, blonde hair. He never though it made him look like a girl, he never tough anything about it. That's why he never did something with it. His hair had always been very long and down, almost covering his body. He puts his hand on his head were Itachi had touched him. The Uchihas hand was so soft and warm and… what's this? Deidara can feel something strange on his head. He takes the object in his right hand and looks at it. It's a dark grey ribbon. For some reason the blonde recognize it. It most come from Itachi, but where did the Uchiha get it from? It's not like he goes around with ribbons in his pocket…?

**XxXxX**

"Shit… Fuck… Crap…!"

Sasori walks in to his and Deidaras room. Everyone in Akatsuki shares room with their partner, and for one's, Sasori is happy about that. It's amusing to watch the blonde who's trying to put up his hair in a ponytail. Because he fails!

"How's it going, brat?" the red head asks and smiles amused.

"Hey danna" Deidara says, not considering to answer or look at him.

No one in Akatsuki really knows when Deidara started to call Sasori for danna, but they all think it was when the puppet told the blonde about his art. And from that moment, the arguing about art also began. Deidara thinks art is fleeting and Sasori thinks it's eternal. Even if they have different views of art, Deidara somehow always accepted Sasoris opinion, while the red head never could do the same. And he still can't.

"You need some help?" Sasori asks and walks towards the blonde.

Without waiting for an answer, he takes the ribbon from Deidaras hand and looks into the mirror that's in front of them.

"Hmm… I think this will look good on you" Sasori says and takes some hair from the right side of Deidaras head.

Deidara likes Sasori. Even if they always are fighting about art he can't stop himself from smiling when the puppet master is near. Not even when Sasori is angry and insults him Deidara gets mad at him. Sasori is his Danna, and nothing can change that.

"What do you think?" Sasori asks after a while with a prod voice.

Deidara looks into the mirror with big eyes. His face screams impressed.

"Wow Danna" he says without looking away from the mirror "It's… fantastic, un!"

All of the hair on the right side of the head is tied up in a ponytail, revealing his ear. A bang covers his left eye and the rest of the hair is down on the left side of his head. The blonde looks more like a guy now, even he thinks so.

"I'm glad you like it" Sasori says and smiles an unusual smile, a smile you don't see very often.

**XxXxX**

Sasori is alone in what the members of Akatsuki call a living room. There is one big, grey couch, a brown, round table in front of it and a TV against the wall. A fat, old one. He lies down in the couch and stars at the ceiling. Ever since Deidara was forced to join the Akatsuki he have felt kind of weird, and it scares him that the feelings can be more than he want them to be for the blonde. When the incident with Hidan happened for a year ago Sasori felt that he just wanted to kill him, but he knows that's impossible. That guy is immortal. And the dream he had! Sasori sighs. This is really annoying.

'I'm trying to be mean but when I see him…' the puppet master thinks and closes his eyes 'I'll guess I only have to be colder against him. I mean, he would never feel the same for me..?'

**Well… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter^^ It feels like I rushed through it. I hope I can write TobiDei in the next chapter¬ω¬**

**Once again, sorry for my English, I know it's kind of bad (but it's still better than you're Swedish! If you're not from Sweden… Or maybe Finland…)…**


End file.
